NRDD: fun at night
by Emperor M-man
Summary: What happens when an excited/aroused Dawn can not sleep,needs satisfaction,can't get it on her own,and therefore asks her beloved brothers for help?.. Warning: story includes adult themes not suitable for minors
1. chapter 1

**AN: I'm afraid English isn't my first/basic language,but I did my best to write it with my phone like it was. Hope you (can) still enjoy this story!..**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights for the TV show 'Nicky,Ricky,Dicky and Dawn',neither do I possess or own the characters of this story not suitable for minors and 100%ly fictional._**

It was late at night and everyone in the Harper house was sleeping deeply already.

Everyone? Nah,not everyone. The only girl of the Harper quartet,Dawn,still was awake. She couldn't sleep. Some might say it was the annoying heat in her room that kept her from sleeping,others might argue that she just wasn't tired.

The real reason was: _she felt hot and horny._

So,instead of trying to catch some sleep,she rather pulled down her her pyjama pants up to her knees and her top above her gorgeous young developing breasts; with her right hand,she touched them and began massaging softly one of her boobs,while sliding her fingers of the left hand one by one inside her tight little pussy just to then start masturbating,thinking of some things.

While now,after a few minutes of only using fingers,now pushing her whole tiny hand inside her lust hole,she thought about something that immediately got her wet.

Herself having a passionate foursome with her three brothers Nicky,Ricky and Dicky.

Just thinking about getting fucked nice,hard and fast by her brothers in every of her three holes almost made her orgasm. She licked and softly bit her lips and slid her hand faster in and out of her vagina

She breathed heavily;her whole tiny body was shaking; the clothes of her sticked to her pyjamas; sweat ran down her beautiful face.

Now she kept massaging her breasts and pushing her hand inside her vagina with a much higher velocity.

She couldn't just think of something else that got her wet than the image of her having rough,wild,sweaty sex with her brothers who were the same age as her; but only one or two of them wouldn't be enough; if she wanted to get fucked,then only by all her brothers at the same time.

Dawn knew that it was wrong imagining such forbidden things. Especially with her own brothers...

 _But she.just.couldn't.help!..._

Finally, after some time, Dawn reached her climax and,with a semi-loud moan escaping her mouth,let her pussy juice just flow all over her bed sheet.

After a few minutes,she slowly calmed down,hoping no one of the others had heard her.

She sat up,looking down at her small but well curved body,still slowly rubbing her lust hole; even though she just climaxed she still felt horny. She sighed.

'Guess I need something more useful' she thought and,after a few minutes of thinking about how to get sexually satisfied ASAP,she concluded she had only one possible solution.

Sneaking into her parents' bedroom and looking quietly for some sex toys her mother surely had was too risky.

Either was the idea of seducing her own father and asking him for some good shagging since the possibility of him denying her her right to be sexually satisfied was existent.

And she didn't really wanted to watch pornos,since she never got really excited when watching them as she did when thinking about Nicky,Ricky and Dicky.

So she came to one final conclusion:

 _She had to ask her brothers for sex! (since, apparently,asking only one brother would not be enough for her...)_

With this structureless plan in her mind,she just quietly opened the door to her room,sneaked to the room of the boys-their door was,as always,not only unlocked,but also quite open-,closed and locked said door and,finally,turned the light on.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. chapter 2

**_AN: Hey,guys! Sorry for uploading a bit lately...Still hope you also enjoy this chapter,too! Have fun!_**

It took the Harper-boys,who were famous in their family for being absolutely no sound sleepers,just half a minute to wake up,after their older sister Dawn'd turned the light on.

Ricky was the first one to react;after he'd rubbed his eyes tiredly,a load yawn escaping his mouth,he tried to focus on the somebody who'd turned on the light.

Ricky:'D-Dawn? What the heck are you * _yawning*_ doing here,especially at- * _looking at alarm*_ 3 am in the morning?!?! What happened? Something wrong?'

Dawn:'Please let's still wait for Nicky and Dicky,bro. I really,really need your help and wanna tell you something,but to all of ya!'

Finally,after less than a minute waiting silently,the other two Harper-boys woke up tiredly yawning,having weary facial expressions. Of course,Dicky was still half-asleep,so he seemed like he barely even listened to Dawn telling her brothers with a (made up) nervous and fearful face to sit down.

Naturally,the boys now were much more interested in hearing what Dawn had to say,if she was _that_ seriously looking. Yet they couldn't help but to also be a little suspicious and confused about this. Normally,if Dawn had a problem she would've run immediately to her best friend Mae to ask her for help. Or,if she was very desperate,even their parents. But they can, actually,never remember Dawn having asked them for help,not to mention at 3 am...

So,the kids sat down,Dawn on a chair,the boys on their beds or on the floor,forming a circle.Dawn tried her best not to sound horny to make them think she actually enjoyed the thing she was gonna tell them about,even if it turned her on,bit her lips,and said,with a very fearful(fake) voice:'Guys, look,I just had a really scary nightmare. I didn't want to bother Mom and Dad with it,'cuz...'cuz...you were in it...'

Now the boys felt a little uncomfortable,looking down,hoping Dawn would finish this story ASAP and that they didn't do anything bad to her in her nightmare...

'Well,ya see,it went like that: So,I was in my room like always,sitting on my bed,doing my homework. I-I was wearing almost nothing but a very short skirt and a t-shirt. An-And then the door opened and I saw you standing there. Y-You looked so scary,I * _sobbing*_ still can't forget it... You looked at me with creepy smiles on your faces and your eyes...your eyes looked like they were filled with _hunger and desire_...'

Now,even Dicky was fully awake,listening with 100% attention to Dawn,excited about hearing what'd happened next.

'And...and...well,you...ummm..you took yo-.

..no,wait,I mean...after you saw me being terrified and afraid of your behaviour and firstly trying to order you to get out of my room,then,being more afraid,trying to run away from you and your creepy,terrifying faces,you...you all held me down,pinned me on my bed and * _sobbing*_...and... _Oh,God!_...ripped my clothes off my body,including my underwear!'

 **'What the bloody hell did you dream about,Dawn?! And why?!'** ,the boys would've scream-asked their sister. But they were so shocked and simultaneously so feeling shameful and guilty,as if they'd done it in real life,that they couldn't say anything;'paralyzed' would fit the description perfectly. Yet Dawn continued on talking.

'And then...I had no clothes anymore wearing,so I was...I was * _blushing*..._ naked...in front of y'all...Oh,gosh,I could even feel the fear in my dream like it was real or something.'

Now it was the boys' turn to blush. I mean,sure,they've all seen pictures of naked girls,when their older friends showing they them on their phones or in biology class. But imagining their own older sister nude...that was...I mean,shit...that was another higher dimension of fuckedupness.

'A-a-and then,you three also took your pants off while still holding me tightly. After you did that,I...I...saw your weenies..* _blushing like a traffic light*..._ and they were...very hard and stiff - looking. I can remember looking dazzled and even a tiny little bit positively stunned at 'em.'

They just kept looking at her,shocked,mouths wide open,and in disbelief.

'And guys,ya won't believe it,but it all looked so damn _real!_ I mean,the feeling I had in this nightmare,the scenery,you...it just seemed almost like it * _sobbing*_ happened in reality. I mean,it was _so_ _r_ _ealistic_ ,everything...' (now,Dawn lost a little control over her mind,being so turned on by this thought secretly,still trying to make a frightened facial expression,which gave her horny,irrational thinking part of her mind the opportunity to take a bot over and exaggerate and provocate now a little)..

'..well,it became even more realistic,when you began pushing your penisses forcefully into me,each one of you using one of my holes and..-'

 ** _'WHAT THE HELL?!?! WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU EVEN DREAM THAT,DAWN?!?!???!!!'_** ,the boys screamed,but then immediately shut up when remembering their parents could wake up hearing them.

They now talked a little more quietly.

Dicky:'Seriously,Dawn,what the damn heck?! For what reason did you dream **_that_**?! I mean,y'know,we would never ever do _that_ to you,right?!

Nicky:'Yeah,I mean,that sounds like a pretty effed up nightmare. Maybe...don't you think we should rather tell Mom and Dad about it? Maybe they'd take ya to a doctor who could help you with that...'

Ricky:'Yeah,I think I read in a magazine somewhere that...'

Dawn didn't really listen. She now panicked a little bit. They could _never ever_ tell her parents about that ** _,never!_**

 _'Soooo,what should I do,then?!'_ ,she asked herself nervously. She bit her lip. She strengthened her brain. She thought of every non-sexual way that could prevent the boys from telling their parents...but there was none...

then she realized: _'Wait,wasn't that actually the reason I came here on the first place?! Oh,God,I'm sometimes soooo stupid!!!'_

Dawn now calmed the boys down who were already talking about when to tell their parents.

Dawn:'Boys,look,lemme tell you what happened next. So,you did this thing people call 'rape' or 'sexual assault' to me,so you...so you..* _sobbing*_... had sex with me without my allowance and-'

The boys' faces now turned back to their red colour. Sure,they talked about sex and reproduction etc. in biology class,but now talking about it with a girl,not to mention their own sister,was surely something that not every boy would wish for at 3 o'clock in the morning.

'-and,guys,I-I was so terrified and afraid of you and then,at the exact same moment you ca-,I mean,when you let your sperms go to my (unprotected) womb,my butt and my mouth,I woke up,screaming,sweat running down my face,and even crying a bit...*acts really well like she was crying*'

Ricky stood up,walking in her direction:'Oh,Dawn,umm,shhhhhh,y-you don't gotta worry about that...'

Nicky:'Y-yeah,I mean, y'know we'd **_never_** do that to you. Right,Dicky?'

Dicky*nodding*

Dawn*sighing* Tha-Thank you really really much,guys! What would I do without you?... But I'm still afraid.. I mean,what if you come to me one day and do that really to me?

Nicky,Dicky and Ricky*simultaneously: ** _'NO!_** We'd never do that to you,if you didn't want to. Promise! We even swear it to you!

With that promise said,the boys walked up to Dawn and hugged her all at the same time. Unfortunately, having her brothers,especially her brothers' crotches with their baby-making objects of lust she's been craving for some time a few centimeters down pressed against at her body, especially her already wet lusthole, immediately let her well-planned planning plan-y plan go fuck itself and away. or,more poetically expressed: she abandoned it to the shadows of her mind,where it'd be forgotten...forever...

Because,now,finally, Dawn's naughty,slutty,cute,little, horny side of her won back control of her mind and let her say something so stupid,naive,counterproductive and clearly **_not_** well planned,even Dicky's sentences would've looked like Einstein's theory of relativity,when compared.

'No! I've gotta be super-duper,100%ly sure you'll never do that to me,if I don't want to...hmmmmm...but how...'

The boys now looked more than confusedly at her. _'What's going on in her mind now?',_ they asked themselves.

She snipped with her fingers:'I got it! How about-' she now bowed down her head and lowered her voice and looked at the boys mysteriously who were interested in hearing their sister's idea.

'How about you...you make the things to me you did to me in my nightmare,but now you do it with me allowing it. So,if you do it,then you don't need to force me to do it next time,'cuz then,because then you're already happy with my job and satisfied. So you don't need to do that to me... Sounds great,huh?'

A few seconds passed by,no one said anything. Everyone was silent. Everyone,except Dawn,was looking at Dawn.

 _'Sooooo,...whatcha thinkin' 'bout that idea,guys?',_ Dawn Harper asked her brothers, excited,willing to do anything...and,especially,...

 ** _hot_** ** _and_** ** _horny!..._**

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. chapter 3

You could've dropped a pin to the ground,it would've made a noise comparable to an atomic explosion,compared to the silence that was not only present,but rather ruling in the room of Nicky,Dicky and Ricky Harper,after their older sister Dawn indirectly (very,very badly,btw.) had asked them for sexual intercourse.

To Dawn's disappointment,no one of the boys nodded,said 'Ok' or did anything else,after she'd said that,for a couple of minutes.

Hahaha...

 **NOT GOOD!!!**

They were just staring at each other. The only loud sound someone might have heard was the 'tik tok' of the clock in their room.

Eventually,after an eternity,Ricky,being the smartass,walked towards Dawn,put his left hand on Dawn's forehead for a few seconds,then turned to his brothers and said,with a serious and monotone voice:'It seems,my dear colleagues,that our beloved patient here must have a serious case of delusions, presumably caused by a nightmare,little to no sleep and dehydration and...'

Dawn slapped his hand away,being a little furious and mad at her brothers for not taking this seriously,as they were laughing.

'Guys,come on! I mean it!',she angrily hissed at them.

Nicky shook his head,saying:'Dawn,come on! You definitely can't be serious about this,can you? I mean, we're brothers and sister! And if I recall the last time in biology class,Mrs. Adams told us having... _*blushing* s-s-sex_ with his siblings is wrong and you then get really ugly children and so on...'

Ricky nodded:'Yeah,Dawn, Nicky's right. I've read somewhere in an article that the percentage of your child being born with corporal or mental distinctions is higher when its parents are,f.e. brother sister.'

Dicky:'Umm,yeah,whatever both of them said! It's wrong,Dawn!'

Ricky nodded again and also added:'Not to mention that we're too young for something like that and also,most importantly,Mom and Dad would ground us forever,if they found it out!'

Dawn listened carefully and cautiously to her brothers' arguments.Then,after a while,she stood up,walked for about half a minute across the room,and then,finally,sat back down,and told her brothers,with a slightly mysterious,but also instructive voice:'Ok,guys! I've thought about your explanations and reasons against us having sex and came to following conclusion: You.are.all.wrong!'

Now the boys were seriously stunned and kept listening.

'First of all,don't worry! You can only get a child if you are not protected,but I _use_ protection. I'm on the pill, ( ** _AN:Yes,she is. Just don't ask me why.Let's just say:being friends with girls already going to high school surely has its benefits...)_** y'know,that thing girls take so they don't become pregnant,right? So,if I'm on the pill,I can't get pregnant,ergo I won't have ugly and sick children. Second of all: We're clearly not 'too young' to do this,since there are many kids around the world that already have had sex or will have in only a few years,so it's definitely not wrong,if we're one of those,who start a little earlier,right?Third of all: Mom and Dad are,unlike you,sound sleepers,so they won't find out about this,I guess. And last,but not least:Guys,come on! Mrs. Adams doesn't even have children of her own and looks like she never even has had sex,so she's clearly the last one to judge,right?'

The boys were seriously stunned,but also impressed by this argumentation by Dawn,but said one hadn't finished yet. Now Dawn looked from one boy to another,then looked back to Nicky and said:'Here's also a reason for especially you,Nicky,why we should be doing this. Nicky,you're normally that kind of person that prefers easy work to hard work,don't you?'

Nicky nodded.

'But you still would like to get a girlfriend and have kids with her you could have fun with,like Mom and Dad,right?'

Nicky nodded again.

'But,look,let's assume you find a girl you like and you fall in love. And later you want to have your first time. Don't you think it would be embarrassing for both of you,if you told her you never ever had practised this before? Then she wouldn't really admire you that much. But instead of having to find a girl who would just like to have sex with you to get experience,which is _hard work_ ,you can easily just have sex with your sis,who can teach you anything you need to know about sex, which is _easy work_ ;therefore,you should join me.'

Nicky just needed a few seconds to agree with Dawn. Of course,as the boy,he should have at least a little experienced in such things,and who's a better person to learn, theoretically and practically, about sex from than his sister Dawn? So he just said:'Ok,Dawn,you got me with this one. But then you have explain everything to me and teach me well,deal?'

Dawn smiled and-as if they were business partners-shook hands with Nicky. She was now even more excited. But also relieved. _'Thank God I went to this "how to win an argument" workshop last summer!'_

Now it was Ricky's turn. Dawn couldn't have been happier. This would be an easy one. But before she could begin,Ricky interrupted her,saying:'Just so you know,Dawn: just because you managed to convince Nicky that doesn't mean you can also convince me,sis!'

Dawn smiled:'Well,let's see,Ricky!'

'Ok,so,you very much like science,don't you, Ricky?'

Ricky nodded,knowing Dawn was using the same trick as she'd used before when talking with Nicky,but still being clueless about what Dawn's point was.

'So,as a person interested in science and so on, you're always keen on trying new things and do stuff like experiments with chemicals,with reading old books etc.,so you could contribute somehow to the general scientific knowledge so people know of things others have experienced,and are therefore thankful to them,right?'

Ricky,feeling a little ashamed,nodded slowly. It was true. The most important reason he is interested in such things like books and school is that he hoped to someday find,discover or invent something the world never had seen before and would make everybody congratulate and thank him for contributing to the general scientific knowledge,so rather for the glory than for the joy of expressing science.

'So,do you know any person in the entire world that knows how it is having sex with his sister?'

Ricky negated this.

'Because no one has ever experienced this before,Ricky! Imagine! You'd be the first future scientist in the entire world who's started at such a young age by telling everyone the scientific details about sexual relationships with his sister! Maybe they'll start do researches or something, _just because you told them!_ maybe they'll even name a research foundation or even an university after you! "The Ricky Harper University-only for the smartest!" So,what do you think of this idea, _Professor Dr. Harper?_ '

Ricky needed a moment to let all those information flow through him.But then,he just coughed and hemmed a little and said:'Well,Miss Harper,as a future scientist and Nobel-Prize winner I can assure you that I am going to be taking part in your experiment...for the sake of science,research,information and,most importantly, knowledge,of course. So,deal?'

'Deal!' Again there was some handshaking.

Dawn couldn't control that smile on her face anymore. _'Two to go,one left!'_

While Nicky and Ricky were already day(or rather night-(?))dreaming about how much they will benefit from having once sex with Dawn,neglecting the fact that she still was their sister...human beings are so easily to manipulate, aren't they?

However,she turned her head towards Dicky,but before she even could have opened her mouth to talk,Dicky's mouth almost exploded and the words just bursted out of it,as if he'd been keeping them hidden for an eternity.

'Regardless what you will tell me, Dawn,I will never ever join you in your sick game. You may have infected Nicky and even Ricky with this idea,but I swear to you,by the grace of our grandmother's neighbor's best friend's son's friseur's wife's nephew of second degree...uhh umm...oh yes...that I won't even _think_ about trying to think to try thinking about how it would have been, **if** I had joined you,but which,of course,never happened. You can't trick or fool me,Dawn! My mind's like a fortress,very well defended and never to be captured by anyone! My soul protects me from your devilish attempts to corrupt it without mercy! The inner machinations of my mind are an Enig-..'

'Everytime Mom makes pizza,I'll let you have my slices for at least...Hmmm...let's say,50 times!'

'Count me in,sister dearest! We got a deal!'

Handshaking. Dawn smiled devilishly. She never would've thought things would be turned up like that and that her 'plan' she had fastly made in her mind would've worked.

Dawn's horny side couldn't have been happier,either. Both were satisfied.Finally, sweet,little,horny Dawn would eventually still get what she had desired for such a long time:a nice,satisfying,forbidden,sinful,hard,steamy and creamy and **_hot_** foursome.with.her.own.brothers...

Dawn Harper smiled again,watching her beloved brothers,her soon-to-be sexual partners or,if God, or rather,Satan was gracious and helping towards her, her fuck-buddies, slowly touched her pussy with a horny expression and thought:

 ** _"This is going to be a very long,very hard,very steamy and very hot night!"_**

 ** _LET THE INCESTUOUS-FOURSOME-FUN BEGIN!!!_**

 ** _To be continued..._**


	4. chapter 4

As if they were used to do so,the boys including Dawn quickly took their pyjamas off. Dawn didn't completely show it,since she still had to act like the boys were 'helping their cute older sister' by having sex with her,but right now,in the deepest depths of her mind,she was more than happy. Her inner self was celebrating,was stunned and surprised and... _ohhhh!!!..._ so hornily content and happy how far she had come just by tactically using a few words.

The boys including Dawn now all stood there only wearing their underwear;in the boys' brightly lighted room,Dawn trying her best and forcing herself not to immediately get down on her knees,put her little brothers' surely long,erected penes out of their undies and suck,lick and therefore please them until her brothers would have cum at least 2 times on her beautifully and very young face,covering it with their hot,sticky,young and definitely delicious,boyish goo; the boys were wondering how it would feel having sex with Dawn,their own sister,but they didn't really feel guilty anymore,as Dawn did a good convincing job on them. An after all,they still somehow thought they'd be helping their beloved older sister with her scary nightmare...So,no problem left,right?

So,the boys were now looking at Dawn who herself was looking at the boys who looked back at Dawn who kept looking back at the boys now understood _they_ had to make the first step.

They looked at each other. Ricky,being somehow the boss right now,told them:' Ok, brothers! Let's make it like that: On 3 we put our pants down,alright?' Both his brothers nodded,semi-nervously.

They put their hands on their undies.

'One...'

Dawn licked her lips and silently thanked whomever who was responsible for that.

'Two...'

The boys were almost ready. They knew nothing would be the same anymore after pulling down their boxers. They took a breath to show (themselves?) that they were now ready.

'THREE!..'

They simultaneously pulled their boxers down,giving Dawn an image she would forever happily keep in the back of her mind until she would die and maybe even after that.

For being grade-schoolers,the boys were,according to Dawn's opinion,bigger than the average (of their age,of course...we wanna be realistic,right?),maybe 3 inches ( ** _AN: Sorry, don't know your system of measurement very well!)_** , and Dawn could bet they'd get to 4 if erected,as now,the still were flabby, to her disappointment.

' _But not_ _for very_ _long_ ',she thought,smirking in her mind. The boys were circumcised.

Said ones now,after having looked -with a slight blush,of course- at the private parts of each other,either admiringly or jealously,turned their eyes and heads towards their older sister,who had been wishing for this moment since an eternity. Dawn in- and exhaled shortly,giving herself more confidence and self-counsciousness. She wanted this moment to be _perfect._ She wanted it to be a memorable moment,a memorable piece of her experience in sexual...things.

All the years,all those years she had spent on trying to be the best in everything when coming to boys. She "dated" and "had some fun with" at least every second boy from her school and,just to know how it would feel,also with a few girls,even some middle-schoolers and even...well,let's just say _some_ of her "dates" were already in _that_ age where they already _knew_ how to  park their **"car** in her **"garage"**... She sucked,blew,even licked,fingered,got licked and fingered,let them put _it_ everywhere they wanted to...yet she still called herself a 'virgin'...because,apparently,she always believed she would only start calling herself a horny and cute little girl with sexual experience (or: a slut) after having at least once tasted and felt the dicks of her beloved brothers,one in every hole. Her dream would become true.

However,let's move back to the soon-to-be more than happy Harper boys. They were looking at Dawn,expecting and indirectly demanding from her to strip off her clothes now. Said girl began slowly,in a teasing manner. First she would start with her bra. She slowly,but slightly roughly rubbed her developing breasts through the substance,licking her lips,her eyes solely fixated on her brothers.

Then,she put her hands on her back,slowly undoing her bra,teasing the boys,who,what a surprise!,seemed to be more than interested. Finally,she put her bra away,showing them her beautifully young breasts;round,small,but not not too small,a little sun-tanned like the rest of her body,and with her very small,cute,pinky nipples,placed perfectly on them like an icing on a pie. She slowly rubbed her cute little tits and let a quiet moan escape her mouth,staring at her brothers.

Who seemed to want to cover their private parts with their hands,as they all felt their wee-wees becoming stiff and hard,but couldn't bring it,since it would be unfair then.

"You like what you see?",Dawn said,smirking sexily and winking.

The boys only could nod and so indirectly told kr rather _asked_ her to continue. Dawn obeyed.

Now the more interesting part came. This time Dawn wanted to make it faster,so she could finally fuck. Sure,she wanted to start with a perfect momen while undressing,but she also wanted to finally feel her brothers dicks.

So she pulled her panties down,revealing her bare,small,tiny,tight,unshaved...kitten. Her pussy. The place that had had many visitors,regardless of their age or nationality,but now would finally how _real sex_ would be like.

The boys kept staring. They were more than fascinated. So were their penes. Standing up like rockets,they almost cried and begged Dawn for attention and her care.

She didn't hesitate. Now she had to instruct as she always did being the oldest one and the boss of the quadruplets.

"Ok,my dear brothers,let's make it like that: First,to have the optimal feeling,I need to suck one of you off and land the other two my hands!"

"Suck one of us off?",Ricky asked confused.

"Don't worry,I'll show you! So,I now sit down on the floor. You all three just come here now making a circle around me,alright?"

So the boys did,following her orders,now wanting to know how it would feel like having _sex_. Or at least what that _'sucking off'_ meant.

As they were in their positions,Dawn decided who would be the lucky first.

"Ummm...Nicky! Let's start with ya! Put your thing in front of my mouth,ok? Good. Dicky,Ricky,put your wee wees in the near of my face,alright? Purfect!"

With all three dicks in front of her face,Dawn grabbed Dickys penis with her left hand and Ricky's with her right one. Now,she leaned forward and opened her mouth towards Nicky,finally having his whole cock in her mouth/her throat without choking. The boys were feeling an intense new feeling never ever felt before when Dawn,their sweet grade-schooler older sister,started giving them a blowjob/handjob.

She stroked her brothers dicks. Her hands started slowly,trying to make the boys more comfortable. But now,she moved/stroked with her hands faster and faster and faster...not to mention her head bopping up and down while licking,sucking and teasingly very softly biting Nicky's penis -it tasted like she had imagined it: yummy and delicious-,licking the hard shaft with it's veines already visible,the cute little pink-rosa head,circling with her tongue around it,and also his slightly sweaty hairless balls,licking every sweat drop of it; up and down,up and down,up and down...

Dawn felt like she was in heaven;No,she felt like she was in the heaven _after_ heaven. This feeling,having her brothers penes for the first time,even _'just'_ through a hand-/blowjob,was something she would never ever forget in her entire life. It was like having her first time,her real first time,again,but 100...no,10.000 times better,hotter and...just more perfect and hotter. Did I mention better?

The boys on the other side were surprised how _freaking good_ it would feel being 'sucked off' (Nicky) and handjobbed (Ricky,Dicky) by their older sister. It was strange at first,especially for Nicky,as his penis felt slimy,but also very well when in Dawn's mouth and it seemed to make him happier.As he saw Dawn bopping her head up and down he even dared to think about doing the same,putting his wee wee in and out,in and out of her mouth,as he sometimes saw on the videos the older boys at school showed them,but was too afraid to ask Dawn about it,being still beginner in _these_ kind of things.

Dicky and Ricky on the hand didn't feel it's intenseness,but still couldn't help but,like Nicky sometimes,moan...very loudly and slowly,feeling strange...but their penes seemed to like it,being still hard,and they themselves also felt smohow much better and also had this strange feeling of being...satisfated and as if Dawn wanted to squeeze something...some goo out of their dicks,like their pee,even though they can remember their biology teacher having told them last time this goo was called 'sperm' or,how the older boys called it: 'cum'. Did Dawn want their pee? No,of course not,that was disgusting. So she maybe wanted that special goo everyone was talking about. However,they all had different thoughts.

Nicky was surprised how it felt. But he knew,if he wanted to do the same thing with another girl than his sister,he needed to learn everything Dawn did for his girlfriend to tell for,but also needed to learn to _enjoy_ this strange new feeling he had immediately. I mean,how can you be a good boyfriend if you don't even know we'll how to make your girlfriend happy or satisfated? And who cares anyway if the person you're 'training' with is your sister? It's actually better,so he didn't need to first look for a girl to train with,which would mean work; something he despised more than even...brocolli,ewww!

Ricky was always fascinated by things unknown to him,especially scientific facts or rules or even entire fields of knowledge placed in every science existing. He always strived to receive more knowledge,more experience...and therefore more _wisdom_. So,who cared,if the solving and revealing of the mystery he was,right now,more interested in than in anything else required him indirectly to participate in the act of having... _s-s-sex_ with a girl that early,not to mention this girl was his older,but also quadruplet sister Dawn? Wasn't he rather _sacrificing_ his innocence of a young scientist,but also a boy,for the sake of receiving knowledge itself? Dawn surely had done well when persuading him to join in the fulfilment of her deepest and darkest and hottest desires...

And Dicky...well...I mean...

uhmmmmm...

. pizza is still pizza,right? So he also had a valid point.

Ok,let's move back.

Dawn was a little disappointed when the boys,only after a few minutes,told her,under short breaths and louder moans,they felt something was soon going to come out of their penisses...the special,white,creamy,slimy goo,of course. But then she reminded herself they boys weren't used to those kind of things like she,who had trained for a long time already,maybe since first grade,maybe second. But she didn't want them to cum right now. Even if their stamina could handle it,she wanted their special cream only then inside her,when they would be having the foursome she had dreamed of since she had started 'training'.

So,before the boys (Nicky inside her mouth,Ricky and Dicky on her face) she abruptly stopped,the boys being surprised.

"Ok,guys,let's switch positions. Nicky,lay down on the floor and watch out your di-,I mean,your wee wee is still standing. If you think it gets softer,do the same thing I did to Dicky and Ricky,but with your own hand. Ok,ummm...Ricky,I'm gonna sit on Nicky's wee wee...oh come on,don't look so surprised! And don't worry,Ricky,he can only put it in my pus-,my vagina right now,ok? You...are gonna put it in my butthole!"

"What?! Dawn,are you freaking kidding me?! That's the hole your...your..chrm chrm...your poo is coming out! That's more than disgusting and unsanitary!"

" _'A true scientist and student of knowledge always takes risks and faces situations and problems he has to manage and master to achieve knowledge on something,regardless what!'_ Weren't those **your** exact words,little brother?"

Ricky huffed. Even though he didn't want to admit it,she was right. "Fine,jeez! But if I get any dangerous diseases by putting it inside your butt,you will be held responsible for that!"

Dawn rolled her eyes,but smirked. "Promise!"

So,Ricky got on his and Dawn on her position. She slowly sat down on Nicky's penis,still standing like a rocket and looking stiff and erect,and she could even swear she saw a little pre-cum on his tip. She bit her lips,and finally,after putting it inside of her,inch by inch -both moaning loudly and breathing heavily in pure lust at every more inch getting put in- she sat on her brother's dick,her pussy being completely filled with his manhood. And,judging by the juice coming out of her lusthole and running down Nicky's shaft also seeming to be even harder and a little slippery,both of their genitals,and therefore including they themselves,seemed to not only _enjoy_ ,but _love_ each other's company. And once again,Dawn felt like she was in heaven.

But her hot,moist and horny foursome couldn't and shouldn't start with only two participants. Therefore,it was Dickys turn. Still thinking about refusing to put his penis inside his big sister's... _butthole_ ,he finally gave up and admitted he secretly didn't even mind that much anymore after having looked at Dawn's butt. It was a butt worth touching and spanking. A small,cute butt having the form of a beautiful,crisp apple seeming to have been created by an artist having worked an eternity for them. Her cheeks were well-tanned,and even though he couldn't really see her front private parts being filled with his brother's stick, he saw her butthole. It looked so small,you wouldn't even see it in the first place,but if you watch carefully,it looked somehow like the bud of a beautiful rose that _begged_ to be opened,so it could show it's whole beauty and _joy_ to others.

Ricky went forward,his penis being now only a few centimeters away from Dawn's other lusthole,and kept admiring the beautiful image he'd keep in his head forever,but he still looked like he was a little shy and unsure.

Dawn,even though having Nicky's cock inside her pussy,looked back to her brother over her shoulder and saw him struggling. So,to motivate him,she put her hands on her beautiful small cheeks and -

SLAP!

"Do you like your sister's butt,little brother,huh?"

"I,uhmmmmm...well.

SLAP!

"Do you like how your big naughty sister slaps her cheeks,making you even more hor-,aroused?"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Oh,pwease,my cute little bwother,pwease put your mean wee wee into your big naughty sister's asscra-,butthole! Please,little brother,put your wee wee already in your big sister's butthole,pleaaaase!"

 **SLAP!**

Ricky couldn't help anymore. He almost felt his penis _hurt_ ,as if it needs something immediately. He looked again at Dawn's beautiful asshole,now looking like a door he _desired,_ a door he _wanted_ to open--his big sister's backdoor!

Like a sex crazied bull,without any thinking or hesitation,he just -WHAM!- shoved his cock, hungry for a backdoor, inside Dawn's very tight -even after being used several times,including by Dawn's fingers, _hands and some toys-_ welcoming arsehole.

Dawn yelped,being surprised a little bit by the very force and power her brother must have thrusted alongside with his hard,erect wiener inside her butthole.

But,only after a few seconds,after having her nerdy smart brother's dick put inside her,she calmed down and got even more horny than before. With now two dicks inside of her,she just looked at Dicky,who was standing there,not exactly knowing what to do,as Dawn had forgotten to tell him,eyeing his lucky brothers more than jealously.

Dawn smirked and told Dicky to come there and put his dick inside her widely open,awaiting mouth; so he did. Unlike Ricky,he didn't push it with full force,meeting Dawn enjoy every small inch of his penis.

Now her time had come. The moment she had been dreaming of for a very long time,finally becoming true. Just one little thing...

"Ok,guys! Now: Dicky,push your wee in and out,in and out of my mouth,alright; but do the ever put it fully out,only until there's only the top left; then push it back,your whole shaft inside my throat! Don't worry,I won't gag or choke on it,lil' bro,I swear! Ok,Nicky: do almost the same Dicky does with my vagina,but very _slowly_ and _cautiously_ ,or else Ricky won't have that much fun,trust me! But you still can do as Dicky: in and out,in and out,just the tip,then the whole shaft and then,again,the tip and again the _whole_ shaft,ok? Good! And Ricky: I'm really sorry,bro,but you can't pull it _that_ often in and out of me,but you can do it a little fastly,alright?"

The boys nodded,being ready. Finally,maybe for the first time ever after their birth,when not being in their mom's womb anymore,the Harper kids,the Harper quadruplets,Nicky,Ricky,Dicky and Dawn Harper...would be together again,would be attached to each other,would feel each other's body warmth,each other's heart beating,would feel each other's sweat running down their body parts,would do the thing they should have done much much earlier...showing their true passion and love to each other.

Confidently,they started counting.

"Three!",Nicky said.

 **"Two!",Ricky said.**

 _"One!",Dicky said._

"Zero!" Dawn said.

 ** _"Harper kids,never give up! Let's go!!!",they all said simultaneously,the boys pushing and thrusting and shoving their beautiful erect childish penes inside their older sister's sweet,tight,young,fresh love holes,therefore marking the beginning of something that would,sooner or later,decide over their destiny,their fate,their lives...and,especially,their siblingly love-making,their special brothers-sister bonding noone could and would ever even dare to think about ruining,worsening,or even destroying it. Their bond would lead the path to their destiny! But for now,these beloved grade-schoolers couldn't have cared less about a their future; they were in the here and now and did the thing they,as brothers and sister and true lovers,were supposed to do._**

 ** _While they were doing it at night,somewhere else on the planet,the sun already rose,revealing it's beautiful brightness,being the sign for a new day. However,right now,on this side of the planet,in this country,in this city,in this house,in this room...new love was born..._**

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
